dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Inza Cramer (New Earth)
Kent Nelson (husband) Kent Nelson, Jr. (son) | Universe = Earth-Two; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = formerly Salem New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7 | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Howard Sherman | First = More Fun Comics #55 | Death = Book of Fate #1 | Quotation = I'm always ready to learn more about the occult and the unknown! | Speaker = Inza Cramer-Nelson | QuoteSource = More Fun Comics Vol 1 64 | Overview = Inza Cramer was the girlfriend, and later the wife, of Kent Nelson, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth known as Doctor Fate. Later in her life, she became Kent's successor as Doctor Fate. | HistoryText = As a single woman, Inza was often in peril as a result of Kent's enemies, including the evil sorcerer Wotan, who tried to murder her in an attempt to get to Doctor Fate. After this, Inza became the usual partner of Doctor Fate against unknown threats to the world. to A few adventures passed and Inza was attacked by the evil Mayan God Mayoor, who tried to use her to free himself from his prison. Inza was once again saved by the timely arrival of Doctor Fate. Eventually and after a series of adventures, Fate revealed Inza his secret identity as Kent Nelson. This revelation made them closer and when Kent decided to become a medical doctor, Inza became a nurse in order to assist Kent in his new profession. Not long afterwards, the two of them became engaged and shared even more time together, although Fate would no longer take Inza as his companion all the time. Eventually, Inza and Nelson married and they started living in the Tower of Fate. They lived together for decades, kept youthful by the mystical energies of Doctor Fate. But with the passing days, Inza was always left in the mystic place while her husband went out on various adventures as Doctor Fate. Eventually, Inza got fed up with the situation and went out by herself to help Fate against Khalis. Although they were brought closer from their collaboration, some issues still remained and Inza became jealous of Fate's control over Kent. A desperate attempt on her part caused Inza to become the perfect target of a Lord of Chaos, who captured her and used her against Fate, even threatening him with her death. Despite Fate's best efforts, Inza was almost killed, but thanks to Fate's efforts, the Lord of Chaos was defeated and Inza was saved. After this, she finally realized that she didn't need to worry or be jealous about Fate, since he cared for Nelson's well-being and that included her own safety as well. Marital Issues and Demise Although Inza now understood Fate's need for Kent's body, she still resented the fact that her husband had to be gone while she remained trapped in the Tower of Fate. However, Inza's luck changed when Vern Copeland, the new director of the Natural History Museum tried to contact Kent Nelson to give a speech at the museum. Kent was away on a mission as Doctor Fate and Inza agreed to go in his place, as she was also experienced in archaeology as her husband. While discussing academics over dinner, Inza realized that Copeland was romantically interested in her, despite her being a married woman and him being older than her. At first, she maintained their interactions strictly on a professional level, but as hours passed, she eventually gave into desire and fell for the man's approaches. Although Inza tried to fix her mistake, the damage was done as Fate learned of the situation by chance and thus, Kent also learned the truth. Troubled, confused and with her mind still in turmoil, Inza had a fight with Kent, after which she decided to leave the man she claimed to love in order to clear her mind. Fortunately, Inza had a change of heart and returned to her husband, just as Doctor Fate was having troubles against two powerful enemies. Inza’s return allowed Fate to overcome his opponents and thanks to this, Inza and Kent realized that their love would allow them to work all their troubles. Years passed and a cosmic event called the Kali Yuga started, in which order receded, allowing chaos to take over. Nabu was weakened and as a result, the magic that prevented Kent and Inza from aging, disappeared. Their rapid aging caused a strain that was too much for Inza to handle and not long aftewards, she died, leaving Kent alone with Nabu. Return as Doctor Fate They were resurrected in new, younger bodies, but discovered that only Inza could now become Doctor Fate. For a time, Kent and Inza parted ways, partly due to the machinations of a Lord of Chaos named Tgiian who had taken possession of the Helmet of Nabu, worn by Doctor Fate. After a short time though, the Nelsons were reunited and began to share the power of Doctor Fate as they had always been intended to. During the incident called Zero Hour, the Nelsons (along with the rest of Kent's teammates in the Justice Society of America, were drawn into battle with the villain Extant, who forcibly separated them from the artifacts of Doctor Fate (the Helm, amulet and cloak) and condemned them to become their true age once more. Inza became senile, and the aged Nelson's recovered the artifacts with the assistance of mercenary Jared Stevens, but the artifacts refused to bond with them again and both Inza and her husband were killed by minions of the demon Kingdom. Inza's spirit, like that of her husband, appeared to dwell for awhile inside the amulet of Fate, but has since apparently passed on. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Helmet of Nabu | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * During the Golden Age, Inza's last name was inconsistent as she was sometimes named "Cramer" and other times named "Sanders". | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Doctor Fate | Links = }} Category:Doctor Fate Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Helmet of Nabu Hosts